christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves at the Gate
Wolves at the Gate is a metalcore band that was based out of Cedarville, Ohio in the United States. The band began in 2008, formed by Guitarist/Vocalist Steve Cobucci. History The band began in 2008 out of Cedarville, Ohio in the United States, with the lineup of Steve Cobucci on Guitars and Clean Vocals, Colin Jones on Unclean Vocals, Jeremy Steckel on Guitars, Ben Summers on Bass, and Ryan Connelly on Drums. Connelly's stint with the band was shortlived, with Dave Nester taking over the position. Throughout the years, the band recorded several EPs, including Prisoner of War, Pulled from the Deep, and We Are the Ones. However, in 2011, the band officially signed to Solid State Records, who re-released We Are the Ones.Kraus, Brian (September 14, 2011). "Wolves At The Gate sign to Solid State Records releasing debut EP." Alternative Press. Retrieved on May 20, 2019. By 2012, Steckel, Jones, and Nester all departed from the band with Nick Detty filling in the Unclean Vocal position and Nester's position was filled by Ben Millhouse. Steckel's position was left unfilled with Cobucci taking Lead and Rhythm Guitars. However, before he departed, he also recorded on the band's debut album, Captors, which was released that year."Wolves At The Gate - Captors". Discogs. Retrieved on May 20, 2019. A cover EP was released the next year, covering Thursday, Thrice, Blindside, and The Receiving End of Sirens.Lambert, Aaron (October 18, 2013). "Wolves At The Gate, "Back To School" EP". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on May 20, 2019. Following the release, Millhouse departed from the band, eventually going on to join Decyfer Down."About". Ben Millhouse. Retrieved on May 20, 2019. Dylan Baxter joined on following his departure and the band began to write their sophomore album. In 2014, the band released their sophomore album, VxV, which was considered their biggest release. Baxter departed in 2015, with The Overseer Drummer Abishai Collingsworth taking over the status of Wolves' Drummer.B, Brody (June 26, 2015). "Interview: Stephen Cobucci of Wolves At The Gate". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on May 20, 2019. Types & Shadows, the band's third album, on November 4, 2016, which was released on Solid State and debuted Collingsworth as a member of the band. Three years later, the band announced Eclipse which is set to release on July 26, 2019.Wookubus. "Wolves at the Gate's New Album "Eclipse" Due in July". Theprp. Retrieved on May 20, 2019. Members Current * Nick Detty - Unclean Vocals, Piano (2012-present) * Steve Cobucci - Guitars, Clean Vocals (2008-present) * Ben Summers - Bass (2008-present) * Abishai Collingsworth - Drums (2015-present) Former * Colin Jones - Unclean Vocals (2008-2011) * Jeremy Steckel - Guitars (2008-2012) * Ryan Connelly - Drums (2008) * Dave Nester - Drums (2008-2011) * Ben Millhouse - Drums (2012-2013) * Dylan Baxter - Drums (2013-2015) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:2008 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2008 Colors = id:UVocals value:claret legend:Unclean_vocals id:CVocals value:red legend:Clean_vocals id:Guitars value:teal legend:Guitars id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:keys value:orange legend:Keyboards id:album value:black legend:Studio_release id:ep value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/2009 color:EP at:01/01/2010 color:EP at:01/01/2011 color:EP at:07/03/2012 color:album at:10/30/2013 color:EP at:06/10/2014 color:album at:05/12/2015 color:EP at:11/04/2016 color:album BarData = bar:Colin text:"Colin Jones" bar:Nick text:"Nick Detty" bar:Jeremy text:"Jeremy Steckel" bar:Steve text:"Steve Cobucci" bar:BenS text:"Ben Summers" bar:Ryan text:"Ryan Connelly" bar:Dave text:"Dave Nester" bar:BenM text:"Ben Millhouse" bar:Dylan text:"Dylan Baxter" bar:Abishai text:"Abishai Collingsworth" PlotData = width:11 bar:Colin from:start till:01/01/2011 color:UVocals bar:Nick from:01/01/2012 till:end color:UVocals bar:Jeremy from:start till:07/01/2012 color:Guitars bar:Steve from:start till:end color:Guitars bar:BenS from:start till:end color:Bass bar:Ryan from:01/01/2008 till:06/01/2008 color:Drums bar:Dave from:06/01/2008 till:01/01/2012 color:Drums bar:BenM from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:Drums bar:Dylan from:01/01/2013 till:06/25/2015 color:Drums bar:Abishai from:06/25/2015 till:end color:Drums width:5 bar:Nick from:01/01/2012 till:end color:CVocals bar:Steve from:start till:end color:UVocals width:3 bar:BenS from:start till:end color:UVocals bar:Nick from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Keys bar:Steve from:start till:end color:CVocals }} Discography Studio albums * Captors (2012) * VxV (2014) * Types & Shadows (2016) * Eclipse (2019) EPs * Prisoner of War (2009) * Pulled from the Deep (2010) * We Are the Ones (2011) * Back to School (2013) * Reprise (2015) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands